thesuggcallprojects_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ketta Collection
Ketta is my friend that got blocked 3 times but if he is blocked, he comes back for more... Pig Goat Banana Cricket Lost Episode I don't commonly find things on the internet that make me want to throw the monitor out the window, but this is one. I was online watching the "Pig Goat Banana Mantis" pilot on YouTube. When a notification popped up, and it said that Nick Cross, the creator of the pilot, had uploaded a new video, so I clicked on it. It was titled "Pig Goat Banana Mantis 2", and I thought this as strange, because he can't upload another one, as Nickelodeon already owns the rights to it. But out of curiosity, I kept watching. It started with a loud, muffled scream saying "PIG!", with the usual rocky font reading Pig. It showed Pig dancing strangely to the song, Bada Boom, but it was the remixed version. He was moving side to side, like how one of those Charlie Brown kids danced. What's weird is that the animation was very jerky and choppy, as if it wasn't being animated by Nick Cross himself, but another animator. Also, the frames stopped, similar to those GIFs you'd see on the internet that had to stop every 5 or something minutes, and then would keep going. Suddenly, the screen paused and the colors inverted, before it cut to the "GOAT!" screen; I was a bit confused at the scene before, but I just guessed Nick Cross hired someone to do it, as he was busy or something. It showed Goat and Cricket exiting their house; Cricket looked like his Nickelodeon series counterpart, but if it were animated by Nick Cross; and Goat looked like the same. Pig ran into them, he looked panicked and his eyes were dilated for some reason. He began to explain to them, but the audio was completely missing. The whole time, he never blinked or stopped moving, non of the characters did in fact. Goat's legs were moving, as if she was still walking, along with Cricket. The screen suddenly screamed "BANANA!" but it sounded more aggressive and demonic. It showed Banana argueing with Pig, Goat, and Cricket, very harshly, as if they did something bad to him. For a split second, Banana's face disappeared. Out of nowhere, the screen screamed "!@#$%" or some kind of gibberish, but it sounded like Pig, Goat, Banana, and Cricket's name smashed together to match someone's morbid image. It showed the weird Pig dance clip, but the song was backwards and it was inverted. His eyes were basically dangling out of their sockets as he danced. It went to a closeup of his face, and it was hyper-realstic with devil horns and teeth. He said in a demonic, low-pitched voice Nick Cross's full name, and then it ended. After i had watched it, the pilot got apparently deleted for some reason, probably due to disturbing content i guess. But i know one thing, and it's that i'll never watch the show again. The Horned Grover This happened when I was 11 or 10. I had a weird nightmare, which is still haunting me for years to come. It showed me in my bedroom, but I was basically floating like one of those bad Garry's Mod models. My mom was behind me, and she had no expression whatsoever. That wasn't the oddest thing though. What was odd was that there was Grover in front of me, he was hovering towards me. He wasn't the one we all know and love though, he had bicycle horns on his head, except with the ball on it. His eyes glowed yellow. His arms were outstretched. Then I think he killed me or something, or just floated into me. This nightmare still haunts me till this day, and I remember he came out of the side of my bed. Just typing this sents shivers down my spine. Foo.wmv It has been 3 months since the "Red Foo" phenomenon started occurring. All of the incidents/occurrences have been traced to singular video file named, "Foo.wmv". The contents haven't been seen yet, and the incidents seem to occur after one watches said video. I gotten my hands on a disk, which is claimed to be the full "Foo.wmv" experience. The contents goes as follows: It starts with a clear shot of a field. The greyscale is red, and it is very blurry and distorted; there is some digital distortion, here and there. Someone, or "something," jumps in front of the camera. Since the quality is quite garbled, it very hard to make the creature out, but some say it looks like a "certain character" from Harvey Beaks.m The thing started to edge scratches into the screen, which spell out, "EDGE," in caps. The video immediately cuts to brief static, before closing with the Harvey Beaks credits for some reason. Aftermath Apparently, this effected many people across America, which caused it to go on the news several times. Right now, I feel the effects running throughout my blood stream, lying on a hospital bed, sobbing quietly so it won't kill me. The Nicolas Show - The Death Of Christian I been looking for a unreleased conclusion to the 1989 television series, The Nicolas Show. Most of the info seemed to be deleted, or hidden, from public view. It starts with Luke driving his bike. The only thing different was the audio, which was muffled and distorted enough that you couldn't hear Luke talking. He stops and gasps, there was a fire at his school, and he goes over to the scene. "Top of the morning, Officer." Luke said. "Oh, hello, Luke." The officer replies. "What happened here?" Luke asks. The officer stares in a daze, as if he were in a nightmare, for a while before replying to Luke. "Alright, I'll tell you." The officer sighs. It showed a still-frame of Christian throwing stuff, as the officer explained that Christian went insane, and that he started to throw stuff at teachers, including Nicolas (the show's main protagonist). The officer continued, and the picture changed to Christian running out of school, into the distant traffic. "And that was when, he did it." The officer's voice recalls, as it shows a disturbing image. The image was that of Christian, but his body had been cut open, and his organs were spilled out onto the road. In the background, I saw that the school went on fire too. The officer starts to sob uncontrollably. "Nah, it's fine," Luke explains. "I don't need the rest, I got all I need." Luke begins to walk off screen, as the officer's sobbing only grows louder and louder, until the video fades to black. Patrick.wmv (Trollpasta) Somedays i used to like Spongebob everyday. So i went to Google searching for episodes, at the very bottom of page 9 was that Mediafire said "SBSP S10 E190 Patrick's Biggest Revenge.wmv.zip." I clicked the file on Mediafire and i downloaded the file and there was 2 txt files. The first txt file said "This is a lost episode of "Spongebob Squarepants Patrick's Biggest Revenge! S10 E190" It aired in 6/7/14" Then the second txt file said "(WARNING) This episode contains screaming, blood, gore, death, suicide, killing and violence. Even though it is scary, Then cover your eyes with a blanket or something!" So i clicked the file to "Patrick's Biggest Revenge!.wmv" and Windows Media Player popped up. The intro was fine, But the music was reversed. It all started when Patrick was eating all of Squidward's food. The source was taken from "Patrick's Staycation". So Squidward said "Patrick! You dimwited moron. GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!", Then Patrick said "Sorry! I just wanted a Krabby Pattie. Then Squidward said "You'll have one tomorrow! Now GET OUT!!!". Then Patrick ran out of Squidward's house and started to cry, While there was 5 Minutes of static. Then Patrick had hyper realistic eyes from "Spongebob Red Mist", Then he went to his house watching TV. So i showed this video to my brother and he saw it. So he was laughing of when Patrick killed Spongebob after he said "OH SHOOT!!! This is sooooooo scary but EPIC! And it cracks me up my bro!". And my heartbeat pounded! Because i said "OMG!!! THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY BRO, LIKE WHY IN THE HECK WOULD STEPHEN HILLENBERG DO SUCH A THING TO CREATE THIS STUPID EPISODE?!?! Why "Nickelodeon Studios" WHY?!?!?!". And i was crying and was scared to death. And then he killed Oggy. You can hear Oggy's yelling from "suicidemouse.avi" and chainsaws playing! And i saw Patrick killing Catbug. Besides it was NOT Catbug's yelling from "suicidemouse.avi". It was Catbug yelling from the main Youtube video called "Best Of Catbug - Braviest Warriors on Cartoon Hangover". Then he killed Sandy, Plankton & Mr. Krabs after Mr. Krabs took Plankton to the Chum Bucket. Then Patrick had those hyper realistic eyes from "Spongebob Red Mist" and he was staring at me for 2 Minutes of static while there was multiple copy frames of the Klasky Csupo logo from The "Rugrats Lost Episode.avi in the picture of Patrick. Also there was screaming from Squidward's Suicide, Red Mist, suicidemouse.avi, agamemnon counterpart, Fudd.wmv, Angry Birds Cursed Edition and Babies crying from The Baby Einsten Lost Episode. Then Patrick commited suicide after i was looking at the picture. Then the video ended, While my brother was still laughing & i was scared. So i uploaded it on Youtube and there were 5 likes, 2 dislikes, 10 views and 4 comments. PatchouliIsSexy999 said "Oh mah gawd. patrick should have been retarded. whatever. back to mugen!". Then Sandi Wescott said "OMG!!! I'm never watching spongebob again. Then TheAngryGrandpaShow said "Oh boy. i bet i could show this to grandpa!". Then Ltv Mca said "Worst KLASKY CSUPO ever! Then yesterday my reuploaded video was deleted. It said "This video was deleted as requested by "Nickelodeon" Sorry about that :\", Then i was pissed and i had no choice but to delete the ".wmv" video and empty the Recycling Bin and and deleted the Mediafire file and went back to my Mugen. I also went to bed after i put my Laptop away. I also got a nightmare of me watching a called "agamemnon counterpart" and when I woke up, I saw 5 plushies in my bed. They were Patrick Star, Princess Morbucks, Carlos The Stickman & Agamemnon with souless eyes from 3 Creepypastas. Patrick had souless eyes from Sonic.exe, Princess Morbucks from the Powerpuff Girls had Hyper-Realistic Eyes from the Spongebob episode "Red Mist, Carlos.avi still has souless eyes from Sonic.exe just like Patrick has them and the Agamemnon plush does not have any creepy eyes, it was based on how it came in the TVTropes cartoon "agamemnon counterpart". There was a Blue One Eyed Guy plush in my bed that also came in the "agamemnon counterpart" Video. If you ever see a Spongebob wmv file that has Sony Vegas Pro effects on it, Then just ignore it and don't watch it! Just watch ones with Sparta Remixes or something. there is a theory that the episode itself is still safe in the studio and a copy is there too :O Spongebob's Gone So I was online, simply browsing the internet at all corners. When I found a strange site. It was one of those sites filled with viruses, but different. It was called www.hesgone.com. A pretty strange title, but anyways. Suddenly, a pop up came up saying to download a file called "Spongebob's Gone." Me being stupid, I clicked yes. The file automatically opened on its own, and not even task manager would work, so I continued. It started off normally, you know, the intro with the pirate singing. But then in the middle, he stopped and the voice actor singing started to sob. "He's....gone" the pirate spoke. All of the kids singing stopped too. Suddenly it ended abruptly, and showed Spongebob packing luggage for his trip. Patrick started to sob, and said: "Spongebob, you're leaving?", and Spongebob replied: "Yes, but I'll miss you buddy. And don't worry, I'll be back soon." And with that, he left onto the plane. The plane took off. Spongebob fell asleep. But then, things went horribly wrong. The guy driving fell asleep tooThen the plane crashed and Spongebob began to scream, as blood splattered everywhere from the driver and SpongeBob. Later that evening, Patrick entered the treedome. I giggled as I noticed he wasn't wearing his helmet. Then Patrick started to suffocate. "Where's....the.....light...?" Patrick asked as he suddenly died. Then it showed the cast crying because they found out Spongebob died. They as well killed themseleves like Patrick. Then my computer exploded. Thats All Folks! Category:PastaCollection Category:InsaneAwesomeKetta